


[Podfic] A Heated Affair

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Celebrity Head, Crack, English Accent, Ice Cream, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, That Rizzla Game, Too Hot, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: It is too hot. Sherlock and John amuse themselves with a never-ending game of celebrity head until Sherlock hears something that might help him end it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winklepicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/gifts), [SherlocksSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksSister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Heated Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921068) by [Winklepicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker). 



> A little something extra. It was bright and shiny and caught my eye and Winklepicker, very kindly, indulged me.  
> (Let me tell you, this was turned around in about 90 minutes - recording, editing, sound effects, coverart, the whole nine yards. Seriously, when the muse strikes, you have to be waiting, in anticipation, with salve and bandages! In fact, permission took longer than the execution! Damn these time differences and the need for sleep!!)  
> Also for @SherlocksSister1, who is lovely and kind and made of teddies and rainbows. Consider this a cuddle, not only from Winklepicker, but also from me!


End file.
